Heeled footwear, such as boots, are worn for a variety of applications, including as dress shoes, work boots, hiking boots, and riding boots. Historically, heeled footwear have not provided the same support and stability as other forms of footwear, such as athletic shoes, and tend to be heavier than many other types of footwear, including athletic shoes. Conventionally, such heeled footwear includes a rigid shank that extends from a forefoot region of the sole to a heel region of the sole to provide structural support to the footwear. This shank typically is secured to an outsole portion of the footwear, above which a midsole and/or footbed are positioned. The sole of the footwear is often formed from layers of leather or a similar material, and the heel and sole of such footwear may provide only limited padding or shock absorption to a user's foot.
Wearers of equestrian riding boots often utilize spurs, which are tools typically coupled to a rider's boots for engaging a horse and directing the horse by the rider. Spurs typically have a yoke that wraps partially around a rear portion of a boot and that is attached to the boot by one or more straps.